A Once Loving Family Troubled Soul Chronicles
by sweettoothmonster
Summary: Takes place years before Cora found magic. This story is a normal day for Regina's family before darkness interrupted their family. Regina is just a child who is just as innocent as Snow White was when she was little.


A little girl, not older than eight years of age sat on a rickety swing and looked out at a beautiful meadow. She wore a worn out dress that obviously went threw mending throughout the years. Her long black hair was pulled back in a long braid that touched her lower back, she also wore no shoes.

"Regina do you want to help me chuck the corn, your father will be home and dinner should be started by the time he gets home." The little girl turned on the swing and came face to face with a tall middle aged woman that was very beautiful. Her black hair was straight as corn silk and hung past her shoulders. Her eyes were dark but kind and upon her face she wore a smile that was peaceful and inviting.

"Okay mommy?" Inside the two girls got to work at chucking the corn. It wasn't long until they were putting the corn in a big pot to only be placed on top of an open fire.

"Well now that that is done would you like to set the table sweetie?"

" Yes mother. Mother why is it we can't have lamb with the corn like last time?"

"Because in these parts lamb is a luxury and very expensive. We would have to travel miles to get somewhere where lamb is abundant and cheaper." Cora tried to keep her voice calm and explain to her daughter why her mother couldn't give her the best.

"But a girl at school said that lamb is only one copper per once, that isn't hard to come by, is it mother?" Cora forced the smile to remain on her face.

"Why don't we just get cleaned up and ready for dinner hmm? Your father will be here any second and we want to be sparkling for him don't we?"

"Of course mother." It wan't long until they heard the familiar steps of their father approaching from a long day's work. Regina to the door and after yanking it open flung herself in her father's arms.

"Father your home and just in time mother and I made dinner."

"I know I can smell it from a mile away. you are growing up to be a wonderful chef just like your mother."

" Really?"

"Really, really." Regina's father lifted her in his arms and swung her around and then settled her back on the ground.

" How was your day darling I hope you didn't work too hard." Cora approached her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nothing this old man can't handle." Tilting her head up Cora met her husband's lips with her own for a quick chaste kiss.

"Well if you are old what does that make me?"

" My beautiful wife"

"Well this beautiful wife thinks we should eat so it doesn't spoil. Regina sweetie won't serve the dinner that you so gracefully made?"

"Of course mother"

"So what in the world did my two wonderful girls do today?"

" OOO daddy, mother and I picked flowers and then she cleaned and I played outdside and then we cooked and then you came home and we are sitting here talking. "

"Wow and guess what daddy brought home for you?"

"Is it a present, I love presents?"

"Well that is great because it is a present." From behind his back he pulled out a beautiful porcelein doll. The doll was pale with dark ringlets hanging past her shoulders. She wore a sun dress that was elegant her eyes were a bright emerald green. Regina reached forward and took the doll and cradled it in her arms admiring its beauty.

"oh daddy she's beautiful where ever did you get it?"

"Yes dear where did you get such an expensive looking doll?"

" A man at work said that his daughter disliked it so he gave it to me to give to our beautiful daughter who is sure to appreciate the beauty of her. Do you like her Regina?"

"Can I keep her daddy I'll take really good care of her."

"Well if you really want to."

"Yay mother lets go show her my room she'll adore it."

" Yes and not to mention the time, it is well past your bed time young lady say good night to daddy because then we are going up to your room to tuck you in."

"Good night daddy, thanks again for the doll."

"Anything for you Gina."

A little time later Regina sat on her bed dress in a worn out night gown. In her hands she was holding the doll her father had brought home for her; still she admired its beauty. Sitting behind her on the bed sat Cora, Regina's mother brushing her daughter's long black hair. For quite some time the two remained quiet; it was Cora that broke the silence.

"Gina sweetie you know that daddy love you very much right, and that we would do anything for you?"

"Of course mother, your my mother you have to don't you?"

" Your such a beautiful innocent little girl and I wish i could keep it that way, I really do. Regina there are so many things that you don't understand about the world that we live in, for one thing money."

"What do you mean?"

"The world that we live in can sometimes be unfair and make us unhappy, there is happiness but alot of it comes with a price."

"A price, what do you mean?"

"It means that for happiness in this world you have to give something in order to get something in return. I know that it sounds cruel but I'll let you in on a little secret."

"What?"

"There is something in this world that can bring the most unhappy person happiness without even paying a price."

"What is it mother?"

"Love, but not any love or affection it has to be true love."

"Why does it have to be true love?"

"Because true love is magic. It might take awhile until you find it but believe me when I say that when you find it you will know." At this point Regina had turned on the bed and was now looking at her mother.

"Is father your true love?"

"Absolutlely, and Gina I want you to know that true love can come in so many shapes and forms, along with different background but no matter what don't let that blind you from what you love. No matter who or what you love your father and I will always stand by your decision. Remember when i say that I will do anyhting to ensure that you have a happy life."

"Mother are you happy, you sometimes seem said when i come home from school."

"Oh honey i love you and your father very much but that doesn't mean i can't want us to not have to struggle and suffer. I want for us to be happy no matter what. Now it is getting late and i believe it is time for you to go bed." Cora kissed her daughter on the forehead, tucked her daughter in with her new doll and turned to leave.

"Mother?" Cora tured back to her daughter who was sitting up in bed, leaning on one elbow.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you believe in happily ever after?"

"Of course I do, i am living my happily ever after as we speak."

"Do you truly believe that i can have a happy ending someday?"

"Of course Regina, but remember great things come to those who wait.


End file.
